


Anytime With You

by psiten



Category: Persona 4
Genre: College Student Amagi Yukiko, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Martial Arts Trainer Satonaka Chie, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Yukiko hasn't had many opportunities to learn real facts about sex, because who can she ask? But she's coming to one conclusion on her own: she thinks she might like it. A lot.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Anytime With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whilst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilst/gifts).

> For those with squicks who may or may not have seen the "Menstruation" tag: there's no blood mention nor any menstruation kink as such, but Chie is on her period and it does get discussed directly.
> 
> And many thanks to my recipient, whilst, for indicating that you don't really have hard squicks so I could take the opportunity to push my comfort zone a little? I hope you enjoy this little bit of girlfriends at home, being girlfriends!

The last assignment Yukiko had to finish for her accounting class was strictly calculation, since she'd done the parts that required critical thinking while her brain was fresh. This, she just had to get done. She got tired after long trips into the city every week to go to the university, and then back to the Amagi Inn on the weekends, but she could still handle math. It was still a surprise that her parents had been willing to let her go to college for a business management degree instead of insisting she run the inn the way it had always been run, and even more of a surprise that they were okay with her living in the dorms five days out of the week. She was willing to make the sacrifice of the long journeys so she could learn the specific traditions of the Amagi Inn, and meet her parents in the middle.

It was interesting, actually. She could see the principles she was studying in practice, and use the active running of their family business as a way to understand theory for her classes, which certainly made tests easier to pass. Her mother wasn't always willing to adopt modern science as a way of doing business where it conflicted with tradition, but she was always willing to listen, and that was something Yukiko wouldn't have been able to imagine just a few years ago when she'd started high school.

There were other reasons to come back to Inaba on the weekends, too, Yukiko thought with a blush -- her girlfriend was hardly the least of those reasons. But so many of her friends were still here. Their little group had spread out a bit since graduation, but only a bit. Surprising no one, Yosuke-kun had moved to the city to live with Souji-kun just a half hour train ride away, and they were as sweetly domestic as could be. Really, Rise-chan was the only one who was hard to reach on any given day, back on tour after negotiating a little more control over her own image, and even she stopped by Inaba regularly.

Most of the people she cared about more than anyone were right here. Kanji-kun commuted like her, planning to take over the textile shop and probably expand their merchandise with his yarn handicrafts and couture designs. Even if he got his dream of making it onto Project Runway, he always said he'd come home to the shop. Naoto-kun's investigation agency was near enough that she could visit regularly, and Teddie was always _somewhere_. Nanako-chan always made a point of visiting to tell her what she was doing in school, and of course there was one more person whom Yukiko would never, ever dream of saying goodbye to forever -- and if Yukiko didn't focus and finish these math problems soon instead of daydreaming, they'd be late for their Saturday Chinese food date.

Thank goodness they didn't need reservations for Aiya!

She plowed her way through problems about rate tables and service charges and taxes, and was about three questions from finishing when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yukiko-sama," said Hana-san, the new girl they'd hired for the front. "A guest for you, ma'am. It's Satonaka-san."

"I'll see her in my room, Hana-san. Thank you!" She finger-combed her hair out of the braid she'd put it in for studying, making sure she was appropriately presentable, and just hoping she didn't have ink on her face. Chie wouldn't make a fuss, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Very good, ma'am!"

The door slid open, with Hana-san kneeling properly, following Amagi Inn door-opening protocol to the letter. She'd be getting very good feedback at her annual review, if Yukiko was able to convince her mother to use that service communication model. Much, much less proper was the sight of Chie in her stocking feet and cargo pants, wearing a Bruce Lee t-shirt that proudly declared where she got the idea for her tomboy bowlcut.

"Hey, Yukiko! You said it was a busy day, so I thought, hey, why not bring beef bowls to you!"

Her girlfriend held up a takeout bag from Aiya that Yukiko could practically smell from her desk. Could anyone blame her for glowing? "Oh, Chie! You didn't have to do that!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

She walked over to Yukiko's desk, and Hana-san was thoughtful enough to close the door in time to not witness Chie leaning down to kiss Yukiko softly, lingeringly, and very much on the lips. Yukiko was mostly sure her mom knew they were dating, but this was one more modern change they hadn't discussed yet. Several members of the staff could absolutely tell, and were diligent about not seeing anything _personal_ they might get asked about later.

Chie pushed the red-rimmed reading glasses back into place on Yukiko's nose. "Have I mentioned today that I love these?"

"Not _today_, no," Yukiko laughed. She couldn't lie. Of course she'd picked these particular frames on purpose, and they all knew why.

"You're so hot," Chie sighed like Yukiko had picked her face on purpose, and her choice of being theoretically good-looking was a personal affront, leaving one last kiss on Yukiko's cheek before going to set the food on the table. "Finish your homework, college girl! I'll lay out the spread!"

"Oh, like I can think about math with you here!"

So she said, but homework was easier in a way when she could work on it with the tantalizing smell of beef bowls filling the air as motivation, and while listening to her girlfriend chatter about her day at the local dojo.

"So, sensei thinks he can let me test for my purple belt soon, and then I can start assistant teaching some of the beginners instead of just helping with demos and tournaments!"

"That's great, Chie! It's still too bad that you couldn't test into a higher rank to start..."

"Nah!" Basically dancing around the table, Chie worked through a few moves that wouldn't make enough noise to bother the kitchen below. "It's about discipline, you know? Understanding the school and the style from the ground up. I wouldn't be able to teach the basics if I didn't start with the fundamentals of sensei's style"

"I see! That makes sense."

"It's really cool that sensei is letting me test every quarter, though! Once I make brown belt..." Chie punctuated her sentence with controlled kicks, totally showing off, which Yukiko didn't mind at all. There was a special kind of pride in watching your girlfriend show off how strong and flexible she was in a personal show. "... then I can apply to be a full time teacher! Since I can face the blackbelts at the school evenly, Sensei wants to get me trained up as fast as possible. There aren't a ton of people in the area who can work there full time."

Yukiko set down her reading glasses, last question finished. She could check her work after their stay-in date. For now, she took advantage of Chie punching her way around the other side of the table with her back exposed to execute a sneak attack. She knew enough by now about how her girlfriend moved to tiptoe behind her, find the right timing between two moves, and pull Chie into an armlock gently enough not to spook her. Chie put up a token fight, then nuzzled into the kiss Yukiko planted on the back of her neck.

"You're such a cheater!" Chie squealed.

Yukiko squeezed her tight, giggling into Chie's hair, which smelled of fresh shampoo from her post-training shower. "A warrior should be ready for _anything_! It's my solemn duty to keep you on your toes!"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get payback." Chie turned so she could drop her arms around Yukiko's neck. "Watch your back, baby."

"Payback... _in bed_?" Yukiko snorted.

"You've been spending too much time with Teddie!"

Yukiko batted her eyelashes with a calculated pout. "Is that a no?"

"It is definitely not a no, if you still want me to show up Monday night at your dorm after you go back to the city."

"Want. Expect." Yukiko shrugged. "Same thing. Now, let's eat before the beef bowls get cold."

"Oh, I'll eat your beef bowl, _baby_," Chie said with an eyebrow waggle that set off a laughing fit Yukiko could stop.

Chie practically had to hold her up while she laughed, and wheezed, "My... my _beef bowl_?! Y-you better! Honestly, Chie, how can you say that with a straight face?!"

"My steely, warrior discipline! Obviously!"

"Obviously."

And it should have been easy enough to keep her mind on regular, everyday things while they ate. It wasn't like it was hard to laugh at Chie's jokes, or there was anything she was missing in holding her girlfriend's hand, leaning her head playfully on a shoulder, or the warm fire in her heart when Chie declared, "I'm stuffed!" and flopped over to rest her head on Yukiko's knee. She had her girlfriend, sighing contentedly at Yukiko petting her hair. It was all perfect.

But their twice weekly trysts in the city while her roommate had evening club activities had gotten past the awkward stages of neither of them knowing exactly what they were doing and into being something Yukiko couldn't help dreaming about. And daydreaming about, at that. Even now, nowhere near the most erotic of situations, she was getting distracted by the curve of Chie's breasts filling out her shirt -- one of the tighter ones she'd started wearing since she'd caught Yukiko looking -- and missed what her girlfriend was saying. Yukiko only tuned in for the end of a sentence.

"... and I mean, how hard can a salad be, right?! But I tried to eat it, and there were just too many anchovies. I will definitely remember that next time!"

"Chie..." Yukiko asked in a small voice, feeling the flush rise in her cheeks and a slick, warm fullness between her legs that made her want to squirm.

Her girlfriend looked up, big, innocent eyes and all, and for a second, Yukiko felt like such a ridiculous sex fiend. "What is it, Yukiko?"

The sun wasn't even down! What if Chie was scandalized?

No, Yukiko decided with a deep breath. She wasn't hiding any part of herself from Chie ever again. If being really, really... well. _Horny_, to use Yosuke-kun's word... was part of who she was, then she'd let Chie know, and she could trust Chie not to think less of her for that. How much worse could it be than all the other sides they'd seen of each other? She may have been raised to be nice, and polite, and everything a young lady ought to be, but Yukiko hadn't been everything her parents had expected her to be for a long time.

Chie pulled herself upright with a concerned frown. "Yukiko, is something wrong?"

She clasped Chie's hand, studying how their fingers twined together, since she wasn't sure she could say this to Chie's face. "Chie, I'd... really like to have sex with you."

There! She'd said it!

"Well, it's a good thing I'm your girlfriend, then, isn't it?" Chie laughed, holding Yukiko's cheek so she could rub their noses together. "Not that I'm trying to minimize that. I'm really, really glad you... you know... _want that_." Chie's face was hot next to hers, like they both had fevers. "I mean, we're still on for Monday, right? There hasn't been a change with your roommate's schedule, or anything?"

"Oh no! That's...!" Yukiko smoothed her skirt over her knees, fighting down the urge to throw her legs wide open and push herself at Chie like one of the girls in the magazines.

Maybe later. She wasn't quite ready for that.

"What I meant was... If you wanted, we could..." She reached out for Chie's hip, and she saw dawning understanding in the slow rise of Chie's eyebrows. "You know. Do it right now."

"Are you sure?" Chie whispered.

Up to now, they'd agreed to keep things tame when they were in their family houses, but everything in Chie's tone was excited, not judging, and all at once Yukiko wasn't sure why she'd been worried at all.

"Yes," she declared. "We just have to be quiet, so--"

"No, I mean... I would _love_ to, wow, but I told you my period just started, so..."

Yukiko did have some memory of Chie saying that, although it hadn't been anywhere near the front of her mind when she'd started getting distracted by Chie's body.

"If you'd rather not, it's fine!" Yukiko promised. "We'll have a lot of chances... although Monday might be difficult, since we'll probably both..."

Come to think of it, it might have been about this time of the month the last time wanting to fool around with Chie had driven her crazy like this. Was that just... a thing? Getting _horny_ before your period? Who would she even ask about that?

Definitely not Yosuke-kun. Or Teddie. And she'd probably die of embarrassment asking Naoto-kun, Souji-kun, or _heaven forbid_, her mother. Maybe Rise-chan would know? Because Kanji-kun definitely wouldn't know, and really that discussion would be too awkward to realistically consider.

Chie slammed her face into her palm, groaning and oblivious to Yukiko's inner monologue, "Oh no! You're right! I wasn't even thinking..."

"But we can still make out!" Yukiko promised. "I've been wanting to see if I can make you come by playing with your breasts," she said like a woman on a mission. So close to letting her inner beast out, it got harder to keep thoughts like that to herself.

Chie flopped against her, a daring hand slipping up Yukiko's skirt and brushing her inner thigh in a way that almost made Yukiko break her promise to be quiet. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, but keeping her legs together was a lost cause. For Chie, she was always an open book. Her girlfriend knew exactly how to unlock her defenses, as minimal as they were with Chie to begin with.

"You have no idea how much I want to do this, Yukiko. Holy crap, the chance to get my hands on you? Yes, please! Any time! But I don't know if it'll work, since my tampon really... you know..." the hand that'd been sneaking up to her hip and making Yukiko's blood sing faltered, showing Chie's nerves. Her girlfriend whispered like it was some kind of failing, which it definitely wasn't, "... my tampon really dries me out."

"Is that the only problem, Chie?" Yukiko asked. She had to make sure.

Chie nodded, letting out a forlorn sigh that Yukiko could feel against her shoulder.

"In that case..." Yukiko unbuttoned her waistband so she could reach down her skirt and guide Chie's hand while she scooted their bodies together. She nudged her girlfriend's touch down a path that pushed her panties around her hip and led Chie's fingers to the silky, needy abyss making a mess of her underwear. She was going to have to change after this anyway.

Chie's breath caught as three fingers slipped easily inside, Yukiko's spine arching as she finally felt the touch she'd been craving. "Ohh, Yukiko..."

"I think I'm wet enough for both of us. If you want to try, I am more than okay with it."

"Yep!" crowed Chie, aiming a kiss for Yukiko's mouth as she started thrusting the fingers she'd slipped inside.

It felt so good! A shudder starting down deep inside threatened to leave Yukiko a boneless pile of woman, ready to fall on the floor so her girlfriend could finger her to the edge of heaven and back. That was one of the things they'd learned to do first. But instead, she fought to stay upright, thrusting her hips back down against Chie's hand while she felt for a supple breast through Chie's t-shirt.

It was like Bruce Lee's face was taunting her, hiding those beautiful boobs that Chie always let breathe free after she took off the sports bra she wore to train.

"Let me take off your shirt?" she moaned into a kiss.

Chie nodded with a quick, "Uh-huh," breaking just far enough apart to let Yukiko tear the t-shirt over Chie's neck and one arm, leaving it dangling off the shoulder that was attached to the hand Chie kept resolutely buried in her pussy. Yukiko could already feel her body pushing towards a first climax while Chie teased her clit in the way that'd first broken Yukiko's inhibitions down all those months ago when she hadn't been sure how this was supposed to work.

But she didn't feel like letting Chie put herself second today.

The breast cupped under her hand felt even better with the thrill of sex running through her. There were so many ways she wanted to touch Chie, so many ways she wanted to make her girlfriend's body react. Yukiko tried to -- and found she could -- hold her muscles tight around Chie's hand and let that building feeling simmer instead of shuddering out an early release.

She rolled Chie onto the floor, not so hard that there was a noise her family might hear, but hard enough that Chie knew who was in control today. Like a good girl, Chie slipped her hand out to let Yukiko take control. Yukiko started with teasing hands, tracing the curves of Chie's chest, kneading her rosy nipples with her thumbs while Chie keened just like a little kitty cat. Slowly moving her hands and her body down, Yukiko tugged off Chie's pants and panties, tossing her own panties off to the side as well.

The sweet pussy hiding in Chie's unruly patch of curls didn't glisten like it usually did, but Chie's chest was still heaving, and she still sighed, "Oh, Yukiko!" as Yukiko ducked her head down to make sure Chie was getting as good as she was giving. Yukiko stuck to the outside, not following the tampon string any deeper, but her tongue still got a reaction.

Through the shudders and the stifled moans that got around Chie biting her hand to stay quiet, Yukiko got her girlfriend almost but _not quite_ there.

"Yukiko, what the heck?! I'm not complaining," Chie murmured, reaching up to stroke Yukiko's back under her shirt while Yukiko mounted herself between Chie's legs. "This is... incredibly hot, but what's gotten into you?"

Yukiko knew she was blushing as she ground her dripping pussy against Chie's in a kind of kiss that threatened to light her soul on fire. Half from exertion, half from how much she wanted this, she could feel her face burning. But no way was she stopping now. It felt so right, leaning over, clasping Chie's leg to her chest so she could grind her hips down, matching up with the push of Chie's hips from the floor.

"Hmm," she moaned softly, basking in the beautiful feeling taking over her body. "I don't think... anything got into me..." Yukiko looked down with a wicked grin, bracing her knees so she could redouble her speed and watch Chie's body shiver. "I think you let something out, Chie honey. But I love having you like this."

For one wordless moment, Chie shuddered under her, grabbing at the floor for purchase the same way she'd usually grab at the sheets, and Yukiko let the orgasm she'd been holding onto spill out, riding them both through the shocks until they were left still and panting. Chie was starfished underneath her with a silly grin.

"Yukiko..." her girlfriend sighed. "This is a whole new side of you..."

"But it's okay?" Yukiko asked, tickling Chie under her chin until she giggled.

Chie grabbed her hand out of the air, not even sex dulling the reflexes of the _martial arts master_, but held it gently. "Oh, I definitely like you this way."

"Good. I like me this way, too."

She pulled her blouse off, and tugged her skirt off over her head, too, grinning at Chie's dumbfounded expression while she unhooked her bra. "I take it you want more, Yukiko?"

Yukiko tossed the red lace aside, pulling Chie's hands up to fondle her breasts. "Oh, I do. A lot more. Do you need a break, honey? We've got all afternoon."

"A break?! I don't think I can move!" Chie laughed, sliding her hands down Yukiko's body to tug on her hips. "But c'mere. I can still take care of my princess..." She helped Yukiko scoot forward, saying, "Yeah, just like that, come on, I'll give you as much as you can take..."

There was something so wanton about lowering herself down onto Chie's mouth, letting her girlfriend eat her out until she came so hard she couldn't see, even Yukiko couldn't believe her blood was still boiling, singing for more, more, more. It was fine, though, she thought as she cleaned up her girlfriend's face and bent down for a kiss. They were going to have fun discovering what it took to wear her out.


End file.
